Misty's Secret
by AestheticPisces
Summary: Misty and James run into eachother during a pikachu snatching attempt. Smut.


(Misty: 17 Different looks, her hair is now grown out and less orange, her chest grew way more than she expected (C cup) and she's got a sexy slim figure, way taller now, almost Jessie and James' height. She's getting sick of traveling.

Ash:16 Looks the same except older and taller with more muscle.

Brock:18 The same except older

James:22 Abs, hotter.

Jessie:25 Abs, Slimmer figure.)

(As much as i want this to be a rocketshipping story I wanted to start writing different stuff on my page, I love to write, I stay up until 8 am writing and only get about 4 hours of sleep, I'd rather write, even if no one notices my stories, I always work my hardest on them to get not only the story good, but the readee hot and on the edge of his seat aswell. Stay tuned.)

"Pikacha use thunderbolt!" Ash cried, "Pikaaaachuuuuu!!!!" Pikachu using every bit of his power he accidentally hits the balloon instead of Team Rocket. "Hahaha! I've got you now you stupid twerp!" Jessie cooed, grabbing ashs pikachu who was unconsious from all the power it's used. Broke and aah ran after Jessie and Meowth, James was just standing there. "Well, that was fast" He chuckled and ran after Jessie and Meowth, only to slam into Misty knocking her down where James was on top of her, staring down at her face. "I'm so sorry!! Please forgive me!!" James cooed, blushing and afraid of the hitting on top of the head he'd be getting. Misty just stared back into his eyes, not saying a word. James quickly realized his hand was touching her soft breast, 'her nipple is hard..?' he looked at her confused like and took his hand off quickly. He felt his manhood stiffin up, revealing a huge visible boner through his pants. She quickly realized and looked down, blushing. "Oh, it's not what it looks like, aren't you to young for anything like this anyways?!" He stammered. She became aggitated and yelled "I'm almost 18 you idiot!" biting her lip, yeah yeah, she knows all the trouble he's caused over the years, but she's to busy feeling hot to think straight, she felt herself become very wet, it started to run down her thigh a bit, out of her shorts. James quickly noticed, she wrapped her arms around James neck and looked into his eyes, she was to aroused to notice anything around her, or what she was even doing with her enemy. "B-but don't you hate me, don't I hate you? We're en!-" James was cut off with a hot, deep kiss, Misty licked his lips asking for entrance, at first James struggled to pull away, then, as he became more aroused, he stopped struggling and let her tongue slide in. James gave out a deep, short moan, Mistys never heard James so, sexy and manly before, this sent her through the roof. "Misty I don't think this is a goo-" Cut off yet again, Misty grabbed James' throbbing hard on through his pants, sending him moaning and nearly losing balance, he accidentaly slid his knee up and pinned her pussy through her shorts, she moaned desperatly. "Fuck, Misty, tho I don't really want to do this, you've pushed me to far, I can't hold back any longer!" He bit his lip undoing his belt buckle and sliding down his pants then boxers, revealing his hard cock that was now standing straight up with precum dripping from the tip, it throbbed, it felt so good he lost balance, falling onto Misty. There eyes met, Misty grabbed James' hair and kissed him wildly, James let out a deep, loud and breathy moan by accident, leaving chills sent up Misty's back, oh man does she feel like a women who's in control now. She pushed James off of her, leaving James annoyed, wondering if she's had enough. She quickly got on her knees and without even a second to get any knowledge of what she was about to do, his throbbing cock was already in her tight mouth. "Oh fuck!" James moaned as Misty sucked him, up and down, up and down going faster each time. James lost all since of control and care to who she was and if this was abnormal and grabbed the back of mistys head, pressing her deeper and causing her to gag with pleasure. _"Oh_ _fuck_ , _please! don't s-stop!"_ James moaned loudly, his throat giving out the hottest, deepest moans and growls, his head back and mouth agape, furrowed brows, he was in pure ecstacy.

Meanwhile Jessie, annoyed that James has went missing, started to walk back the way she came. _"Ahhhhhh~"_ She suddently heard a deep, hot, sexy moan. "James? Nahh" She laughed, like HE could be a sexy man. Suddently she stopped and jumped behind a tree. "James?! Wtf is he doing?!" she mumbled to herself, watching him moan in pure ecstacy "W-wow...he's so big" She was in pure shock to see him this hot and exposed.

 _"Oh fuck!!~"_ He shuttered, his cock sprayed out a bit of precum, dripping down his shaft, he's trying his best to hold back from cumming so soon. _"I-if you don't stop-I'm going to!-"_ James let out a loud, long, hot shuttering moan, preparing himself to cum hard. _"M-misty! Don't s-s-s-sto-!~ **OH"**_ Quickly he arched his back, his face went orgasmic, mouth agape, eyebrows furrowed, cock standing straight up, he shot hard all over his chissled muscled chest. Panting over and over again, moaning _"Oh~ Oh~"_ He soon came down from his euphoric high, looking at Misty, her top of off, to his surprise, revealing big, soft, plump breast and erect nipples. "Misty..wow." He managed to say. Misty blushed, looking at James. "You're amazing too.." She stared at him in awe, cum and sweat glistening on his body. "You're so fucking, addictive" She let out. James only to respond in charming eyes. "Oh? Really now?" James felt something click inside of him, he pushed misty onto the ground by her shoulder and kissed her sweet lips. "Oh, _James_ Shs moaned into his ear, nibbling his lobe. "Fuck, Misty, I can't hold back anymore" James practically ripped Mistys shorts off of her and through them somewhere, same with her panties, leaving her completely exposed. "J-j-james" She blushed. James could notice her getting wetter. He slowly slid his cock into her entrance, testing the waters, she let out a sharp moan of approval, he started to thrust hard and fast. _Fuck, Misty, you're so tight!"_ He moaned, trying his best to hold himself up. _"Oh god James!~"_ He nearly came just hearing those words. He felt her tightening around him _"Oh fuck, I'm about to cum!"_ He let out a hot cry. _"James, I'm cumming!~ Ahhh James!!~"_ James lost it, quickly he wrapped his arms around Misty and wrested his chin on her shoulder, only his face and ass showing to Jessies view, he didn't know. Misty entangled her grip onto James' soft silky hair. _"Misty, I'm cumming!!!!"_ He said loudly, shouting it " _A-Ahhhhh!~"_ He shot into her wet pussy, making it overflow with his semen. He panted hard, moaning over and over again her name. He slowly slid out of her with one last moan and drips of his cum. He stayed wrapped around her, with his face burried in her neck. "Well...That was so fucking hot" Jessie accidentally said aloud, hoping they didn't notice.


End file.
